Yang to the Yin
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: There is something about Ulquiorra that nobody but Aizen knows, until the Sexta walks into his room ranting and finds out.
1. One

What nobody knew about Ulquiorra, was that he was a half of a whole.

When he was only an Adjucas-class Hollow he had beem cleaved in two by another Adjucas.

Due to his high speed regeneration, he quickly grew back the missing side, but so did the spilt off half.

The first thing he thought was _'Fuck'._

The second: _'My other half is female.'_

She had a bewildered look, her pale green eyes roving aound like she was trying to make sense of everything.

Ulquiorra noticed that if they had been human, they may have been twins.

Large, dark bat wings were curled against her spine, and soft black fur rippled down her front and hips.

She had shyly shuffled closer to him, silent, and stared at him with pleading eyes.

Ulquiorra, in turn, had silently given his consent to her travelling with him.

Now, there were two silhouettes against the moon.

When Aizen arrived offering Ulquiorra more power, he had to clamp his hands down over the female's mouth to shut her up.

He had later weighed the pros and cons, before accepting Aizen's offer.

It had made him Cuatro, the forth.

The female, which he had named Miráchi, was given this power as well, through the bonds they shared.

She was his other half.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how one saw it, she was the one with most of the emotions.

Although, she did share annoyance, anger, and sadness with him.

Ulquiorra kept her stowed away in his high tower, and she would often try to sneak out.

It was a game they played; she would try to escape and he would catch her.

Not one of his fellow Espada knew she existed, besides Aizen-sama.


	2. Two

"Aniki!" Mirachi bounded forward, the white material of her hakama fluttering. "What did Aizen-ji-san want?"

The female referred to their lord as uncle, and him as elder brother.

"I have a mission."

"Where? Where!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"The Living World." He replied, crossing to a wide cushion on the open balcony. He settled himself down.

"Can I come?"

"Get me a book, will you?" He turned his eyes to the fake sky of Los Noches.

Mirachi bustled over to the bookshelf and grabbed one at random. She also grabbed a bowl of grapes.

The female handed Ulquiorra the novel and then sprawled beside him with her head in his lap.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, although it was a ritual they went through. She rolled her eyes.

"Pass me a grape, Aniki?" She pleaded. He dropped a single fruit into her open mouth, making her hum in delight and snuggle closer.

The two sat quietly, Ulquiorra reading and his 'sister' dozing.

The door suddenly flew open, and Grimmjow roared into the room.

"Ulquiorra, you bastard..." The Sexta trailed off and stared at the female. "What the fuck?"

"What is it, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra felt a sense of panic, although he didn't show it.

"Aizen wanted you." He was quiet for several minutes.

"You can lea-"

"Who is she?" The tanned man cut him off.

"Aniki..." The girl whined. "Please...?"

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Go."

The girl bounded upwards.

"So, you're Grimmjow? Aniki complains a lot about you! He says your incompetent, and rude, and annoying, and vulgar, and barbaric, and a pain in the ass, and-"

"That's enough. Introduce yourself." Ulquiorra snapped.

"Hai! My name is Mirachi Chifer! Ulquiorra is my Aniki!"

"He's your older brother?"

"In a way, yes, I am." The Cuatro did not want to explain this. "When I was an Adjucas, I was cleaved in two. Due to my rapid regeneration, I was spilt from her before I could meld us together again."

"So, she's you?"

"No. She is an entirely different being. She was just spilt from my body."

"Aniki wants to keep me a secret. So, shhh!" The girl placed a finger on her lips. "No telling, or I'll have to hunt you down and kill you!"

The way she said it made Grimmjow shudder; so sweet and innocent, the exact opposite of the malice and warnings reflected in her green eyes.

Grimmjow smacked the button on the light panel and the dim room exploded into light.

Ulquiorra blinked rapidly, and the girl shook her head as if to clear it.

She was shorter than Grimmjow by a couple of inches, and was actually taller then her 'brother' by an inch and a half.

Her hair was long and splashed down her back in an inky colour, the same as the Cuatro.

Her eyes were green, and although Ulquiorra's skin was a plain white colour, her's was a rose-blushed ivory.

"This is fucked up." Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra bit out. "Leave. You have informed me that Aizen-sama requested me."

Grimmjow turned on his heel and left, muttering swears under his breath.


	3. Three

Grimmjow had been swiftly thrown from the room, smoking and slightly charred. Ulquiorra's stiff figure, with his sister hanging on his arm, was the image the Sexta was given before the door slammed shut and he was faced with the white of the walls.

Grimmjow sneered. Obviously, the pretty little Vasto Lord (she couldn't be an Espada, there were only ten) was extremely important to the Cuatro.

And if there was one thing that pleased Grimmjow more than fighting, it was screwing with Ulquiorra and his possessions.

-:-

"Stay away from that man." Ulquiorra demanded quietly to his sister as he sat next to her on their enormous shared bed. He'd just returned from a meeting with Yammy, discussing the mission they'd take to the World of the Living.

"Which man?" Miráchi murmured, her pale green eyes half-lidded and her pouting lips relaxed. She was curled on her side, hands tucked to her chin. She was dressed as she normally was for bed; a pair of tight white shorts and a long sleeved shirt that fell off one shoulder.

Ulquiorra would have thought his sister adorable if he'd been able to feel any emotion besides the select negative few they shared.

"The trash." He replied, voice still soft as he unzipped his jacket and placed it in a white basket. He had no shirt beneath it and he reappeared beside her on the bed in a pair of green hakama.

"You say everyone is trash, silly Aniki." She giggled, tucking her head under his chin. "And how could I approach him if I'm up in this tower all day?"

Ulquiorra blinked several times and then glanced down at his sister. She was already asleep, her raven lashes pressed against her rosy-tinted cheeks.

"Am I silly, little Imotou?"

"Mhm." She nodded slightly, nuzzling closer. Ulquiorra sighed, closing his darker green eyes.


End file.
